


Couture

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, The Porn Is the Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Lotor has a gift for Allura, and she can’t wait to unwrap it.





	Couture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hallowhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowhead/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by this [beautiful piece of art](https://leakinghate.tumblr.com/post/174553781533/context-what-context-blame-the-lotura-discord) (nsfw) by leakinghate on tumblr.

“Allura? Uhh, Princess?”

Allura stared down at the communicator in her hand. She’d been on her way to talk to Hunk about something to do with the day’s agenda when Lotor’s first message had come in. Now that she had found him however, her train of thought quite escaped her.

“Is everything ok? You look…” Hunk hesitated, pushing his index fingers together self consciously, before finally settling on “…bothered.”

_ Bothered. _ That was perhaps not that word she would have chosen. Shocked? Flustered?  _ Indecorously aroused? _ She swallowed hard, heat rising in her cheeks. Still unable to tear her eyes from the small screen, she scanned and re-scanned the short exchange…

> _ // I’ve brought a gift for you, Allura. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ > oh? is it something sparkly?  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ // Not exactly… _

… and the attached image. Prince Lotor, leaning on one of the struts of his ship’s gangplank, his flight suit open to the waist, offering just a glimpse of what he was wearing underneath. Something pink. With straps. And  _ lace. _

“…Princess?” Hunk’s voice pitched decidedly towards ‘worried’.

“I’m fine,” she mustered at last, and flashed him an apologetic smile. “Sorry to trouble you! Just a bit distracted.” She cleared her throat, pulling herself together. “I’ve just been informed that Prince Lotor has arrived; I should go and greet him.”

“Oh, right! Sure!” He perked up, visibly relieved. “Anyway I got everything ready for lunch after the meeting, like you asked.”  _ Ah yes, that’s what it was. _

“Thank you Hunk, I’m sure it will be lovely.” The matter adjourned, she made her escape, taking the fastest lift to the hangar. She found Lotor loitering near his ship, adjusting the clasps on his armor. He glanced up at her approach, with a coy, knowing smile. Her heart fluttered against her ribs. She was always happy to see him again, but the excitement—the  _ exhilaration _ —she felt now was different.

“I see you received my message,” he smirked. Taking her hands in his, he pulled her close for a kiss. Allura melted against him as he wrapped his arms around her, letting her fingers rifle through his hair, relishing his warmth even through the armor—though she rather wished there was less between them.

As they broke apart, she looked up at him with a question in her eyes. “Are you… Did you really…?” Nervous and flustered, she fumbled for the correct words.

Lotor chuckled under his breath, somewhere between sinister and seductive. “Did you think I’d forgotten our conversation?” he whispered, leaning in close to skim his teeth over the point of her ear. Allura closed her eyes with a shiver. She recalled it clearly, of course. On his last visit, lying together after a bottle or two of Debebian wine and a particularly  _ active _ session in bed, she’d found herself confessing a certain fantasy of hers: her lover wearing some kind of lingerie for her, in public, but without anyone else knowing. Something soft, delicate,  _ beautiful _ . A racy little secret, just for her. Of course, she had never expected that he would actually do it. He was the Emperor now. A man who wielded power over great swaths of the universe, to whom the Galra looked to provide hope and stability in these troubled times… His position demanded that he project confidence and strength; and surely wearing frilly unmentionables at her behest would be unthinkable and  _ oh Ancients _ that just made the idea all the more attractive... She bit her lip as a familiar heat began to stir inside her.

“It’s quite comfortable, actually,” he remarked offhandedly, clearly amused by her discomfort.

“Would you—would you show me?” she stammered, feeling the flush spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

“Business before pleasure, my dear.” He stepped back, grinning smugly. “I believe we have important matters to discuss with the coalition?” With an exaggerated flourish, he offered her his arm.

“Oh—yes, of course,” she recovered, albeit less than smoothly. They were meant to be discussing security measures to protect newly established alliance trade routes from rogue Galra fleets. An important topic, vital to the coalition’s survival—and one that should have not have been so difficult to concentrate on.

Miraculously, she managed to maintain a modicum of focus and composure throughout the morning’s proceedings. Discussions about shipping lanes had never seemed quite so dry—or so  _ lengthy _ . As the end of the session approached, she was wound so tightly she was ready to snap. Lotor, on the other hand, seemed to have no such difficulties, navigating the exchange with his usual charisma and aplomb. It was  _ maddening. _ When at last the meeting adjourned, she sliced through the small crowd, targeting Lotor with laser precision before anyone else could engage him in conversation.

“I believe we were going to have a more private discussion?” It took a considerable effort to keep her tone professional and neutral.

“Don’t you want to stay for lunch, Princess?” He smiled so sweetly she could have slapped him. “I’m told Hunk made something called ‘pizza rolls;’ they sound delightful.”

“I’m not hungry,” she whispered through clenched teeth, “ _ and neither are you. _ ” Allura looped her arm through his, and before he could invent any further objections, she all but dragged him out of the room.

Lotor seemed intent on prolonging her torment as much as possible. Though he was in the habit of shortening his stride to let her keep up with him, now Allura found herself pulling  _ him _ along, fighting against the infuriatingly leisurely pace he was setting. By the time they reached her quarters, her patience had worn thin.

“Let me  _ see,” _ she half hissed, half whined. She pressed her back against the bedroom door, spreading her arms to block any attempt at escape—not that she actually believed he would try.

Lotor fluttered his eyelashes, a mockery of innocence. “See what?” His lips twisted upward in a crooked grin that only inflamed her further.

“Oh, you wicked, wicked man.” She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “You are a villain and a scoundrel!”

That elicited a low, rich laugh, the façade cracking at last. “Oh darling,” he purred, pulling off his vambraces as he moved closer to her. “I do so love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Allura pushed away from the wall, propelling herself into his embrace. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down into a heated kiss, her tongue desperately seeking his as her desire boiled over.

“It seems you have an appetite after all,” he chuckled against her lips as she pushed him back towards her bed.

“Lotor, my love, sometimes you talk entirely too much.” She gave his earlobe a playful nip, and grinned at the way he growled in response. With practiced ease, her fingers found the clasps that held his armour in place and peeled it away.

“I thought you liked the way I use my mouth.” His breath on her neck was searing, sending a wave of exquisite heat rolling through her core. The thought of him between her legs, wearing  _ that _ , made her throb.

“Show me,” she pleaded, her voice soft and husky now. She skimmed her hands appreciatively down his chest and over the hard planes of his stomach, imagining what was underneath his clothing. “Please?”

“Since you’ve asked so nicely…” Lotor stepped out of her reach, lazily toying with the fastener of his belt. Allura‘s mouth watered as he unclipped the cape from his waist and bent to pull off his high, fitted boots. Her fingers fluttered unbidden to her lips, curling against her chin, and she found herself biting down on her knuckles, flustered and impatient. It seemed like decaphoebs before he finally pulled the suit open, baring himself to her, then let it drop to the floor. He held his arms out to his sides, his smile and half-lidded gaze flashing an invitation.

“Stars…” Frozen in place, Allura devoured him with her gaze. The tease that he’d sent her earlier had scarcely prepared her for the magnificent sight before her; her fantasy come to life. Her lover was wearing a confection of shimmering pale pink, perfectly fitted to his body. Filigree-trimmed triangles of silky fabric stretched over his well-muscled chest, while a lattice of sheer bands crisscrossed below. One set of straps formed a deep v down his abdomen, framing the trail of fine white hair below his navel and supporting the outfit's bottoms. The lacy panties bulged over his cock, leaving little to the imagination, even though he was not yet hard. “I can’t believe you did this for me,” she breathed. Shaking free of her daze, she closed the distance between them. The fabric was as luxurious as it looked; Allura revelled in the decadent satin feel of it as she caressed his chest and shoulders, the contrast between strength and softness exhilarating. Ancients, she was wet already...

“Do you like it?” he smirked as her hands wandered lower, tracing the lines of the fabric, her nails skimming over the exposed skin on his stomach.

“What do you think?” She reached around to appreciate his mostly bare backside.

“I must admit, I’ve found your reactions extremely gratifying,” he remarked, languidly draping his arms around her waist.

“Wherever did you find it?”

“I had it made. An Emperor demands couture.” Lotor pulled her closer and caught her lips in a kiss.

“I do like it,” she murmured when he drew back, “very much.” She slid her hand down his thigh, then up between his legs. “Very,  _ very _ much.” With just the pads of her fingers, she stroked and fondled his balls before palming him through the thin silk. Lotor's breathing grew rough as his cock stiffened, and Allura felt the prickle of claws on her back, sending a shiver down her spine. Suddenly her clothing felt far too tight, too confining; she needed to be free of it, needed to feel the warm velvet of Lotor’s skin against her own. She planted her palms on his midriff and shoved him down onto the bed, where he landed with a soft, startled grunt.

It took her barely half a dobosh to strip free of her suit, and less than that before Lotor’s hands were on her, drawing her down onto his lap. Allura arched towards him as he caressed the marks above her hip bones, stirring waves of need and pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her. She pulled his head to her breast, gasping as his lips closed around her swollen nipple. Lotor’s hands and mouth moved like wildfire over her body, igniting her lust wherever he touched, until she writhed in tortured ecstasy. Desperate for some friction to ease the ache between her legs, she rolled her hips against him. His cock was fully erect now, all his ridges flared, leaking, and flushed a deep violet; no longer contained by the lingerie except at the very base. The pale fabric was stained dark, soaked through with a mixture of his fluids and her own.

Allura slipped her hands under the material covering his chest and pinched his nipples between her fingertips, smiling as his grip on her backside tightened, and he moaned into the hollow of her throat.

“Do you know what a  _ Princess _ demands?” she whispered, low and sultry. Lotor lifted his head to look at her, his cheeks the color of plums, his pupils blown wide and dark. She kissed him hard, caging his face in her hands, savoring his need. “ _ Service.” _

Lotor’s eyes flashed with hunger, a lascivious grin spreading over his features. “It would be my pleasure.” He let himself fall back onto the mattress, toppling her down with him. “Come here,” he growled.

“I intend to,” purred Allura, as she knelt over his shoulders. “I— _ oh _ …” Words and coherent thoughts fled as he pulled her against his eager mouth. His elegant nose buried in her silver-white curls, he teased her open, languidly swirling his tongue between her folds, tantalizing with the barest flutter against her swollen clit. Shuddering with pleasure, Allura braced herself with a hand on either side of his head—careful nonetheless to keep her weight off his hair—and twisted her fingers in the coverlet. “L-Lotor…” she gasped, as her eyes fluttered shut.

Spurred by her reaction, he redoubled his efforts. His firm, hot tongue slid over her fevered flesh, seeking out her most sensitive, secret places, while his clever hands teased her breasts and skimmed sharp claws down her sides and over her thighs.

Allura whimpered, the heat blazing inside her already almost more than she could contain. Canting her hips against Lotor’s mouth, she arched backward, reaching behind her to brush her fingers against his dripping cock. His hips lifted off the bed in response, his eyebrows pinched together, and he moaned loudly against her, sending delicious vibrations thrumming through her core. She reached to grasp him fully, her hand sliding easily over his slick ridges as she stroked him in time with her own movements, gasping and moaning as her pleasure built towards its peak, Lotor’s tongue probing faster, harder, deeper inside her. Just as she reached the edge, he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked hard, grazing her with just a hint of fangs; and she came with a wail and a shudder, pitching forward as ecstasy crashed through her.

When she had stopped shaking enough to move, Allura crawled down over his chest to curl against his side. She traced the line of his jaw, still glistening with her juices, with a fingertip, and pressed her lips to his, tasting herself in his kiss.

“Your princess is pleased with your service,” she hummed. Her hand wandered over his chest, smoothing out the now quite rumpled straps. “You deserve to be rewarded.” Any quip or retort he’d been considering died on his lips when she wrapped her fingers around his length; his mouth fell open and his head tipped back, pressing into the bed. She stroked him hard and fast, swirling her thumb over the deep slit in the head of his cock, and leaned in to kiss and nibble his throat. She could tell from the tension in his frame, the way he gasped and jerked his hips, that he was close already. Allura smiled to herself; it was always exhilarating to see him like this, lost to pleasure, to have him come apart for her; and to know that he derived so much of his satisfaction from hers.

“Allura,” he panted, his chest heaving. “Quiznak, Allura…”

“Lotor”—she let her lips, then her teeth, drag across his earlobe—”do you want to finish in my mouth, or in my cunt?” The vulgarity did not come naturally to her, but it always drove him wild when he was like this… He let out a strangled growl, and she thought for a tick that she might have ended him right then.

“Your—your mouth. Please. Void. Allura,  _ please.” _

“Since you’ve asked so nicely,” she hummed, echoing his earlier words. With a low, satisfied giggle, she moved to nestle between his legs. She hooked one finger under the top of his sodden panties and pulled them down past the base of his shaft. He smelled like sweat, sex, and that warm, spicy fragrance he always wore. Allura’s mouth watered as she curled her fingers around his length. She pressed the flat of her tongue against the underside of his cock, then dragged it in a sinuous path over his ridges, all the way to the tip, pausing for a tick to lap up the sticky beads of pre-come welling from his slit, before taking him fully into her mouth. Lotor groaned and raked his claws over her scalp, loosely fisting handfuls of her hair; and soon she had to hold his hips down to keep him still while she worked him.

_ Time for that reward… _ Taking a deep breath through her nose, she willed her muscles to relax, and swallowed him down to the root. Lotor threw his head back, spilling out a string of Galran obscenities that the ship’s translator didn’t even attempt to decipher, as the heat of his release hit the back of Allura’s throat. She pulled back just in time to catch the last few drops on her tongue, licking her lips with a contented hum. Lotor was still catching his breath as she moved up next to him. Her once tidy bun was mostly undone now, and her silvery hair curtained his face as she leaned in to kiss him.

“You are a wonder,” he murmured, without opening his eyes. He curled his arm around her, resting a hand on her back, his fingers lazily tracing the crescent mark at the base of her spine.

“I know.” Allura tucked her head under his chin, and pressed her body close to his. “Thank you for… this,” she said quietly, fingering one of his shoulder straps.

“Mm. You are  _ most _ welcome.” He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and clasping it against his chest. “Perhaps next time you’ll wear something for me.”

Allura grinned and snuggled closer. She was already looking forward to it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [tumblr!](http://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com)


End file.
